A Different Life
by jcL
Summary: Forced to live in Japan,Mei starts her new life. Not knowing she was going to befriend her old ones, Mei is trapped. Not remembering who she is, her 'old' friends, and him, welcome her.Will he remember? What happens when he does? And their love?
1. Chapter 1 Introducing Miss Yara

**A Different Life**  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bayblade characters! 

Chapter 1

The sound of ringing opened a pair of purple crystal eyes in the morning. An arm stretched out from under the covers to struck the high pitched ringing from the pink old-fashioned alarm clock. A moan came from the bed and then slowly 2 feet came out, followed by long legs. Wearing short-short pjs and an over-sized shirt, a girl with messy hair rose from bed, ready for a new adventure...Well a new start more like. She hopped into the shower and later on a girl with black, long, silky hair emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing the newest outfit in her wardrobe, her school uniform (a short black skirt with a white blouse, black collar with a red tie) She grabbed her school bag, a square brief case provided by her new school, and rushed down the two grand staircases. Into the kitchen she found her butler serving breakfast 

"Ah! Miss Yara, Good timing. I've just served breakfast! Shall you join Mr. Yara?" The butler asked.

"Um, sure but I'll just grab something to munch on." Miss Yara replied.

"You know, even if your parents aren't here in Tokyo, you still need a healthy breakfast!"

"Ergh, fine, is my brother already in the dinning room?"

"Yes, Mr. Yara is in the dinning room."

They both went through pale-green French doors and into the beige-orange dinning room where a young man with the same black hair and, instead of purple eyes, he had blue eyes, sat at a long dinner table. He was also attending the same school as his little sister, but in a higher grade. She was in grade 11, while he attended 12th.

"Mei! I never thought you'd ever wake up!" The young man exclaimed.

"Shut up. It was your fault; you always need to blast your music, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, next time tell me, anyways...We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Mei looked at her white-gold watch and looked back at her brother.

"Damn, I haven't even eaten!"

"Grab something!" They hurried to the front door, grabbed their shoes and were about to walk out when...

"Wait! Miss Yara, your breakfast!" The butler gasped for air.

"Tokoma, I'm already late!" She turned around to reply.

"That's why I put it in a lunch bag, here eat it on the way, miss" He handed the brown paper bag containing the meal.

"Fine! Alright first day, let's go…" She grabbed it and turned around to face Lee. "Lee?"

But he was already leaning against his car waiting for her.

"Have a nice day, Miss and Mr. Yara!" called Tokoma.

She jumped into the passenger seat and her brother drove to the gate, waited for it to open then drove off leaving tire marks.

* * *

"Hmm, you are siblings?" A man in his 50's grumbled. 

"Yes sir," Replied Mei, who sat in front of the principal's desk next to her brother.

"Well then, I hope you two will be settled here!" He smiled and gave them their schedules and their late slip. He gave the directions and then they parted.

"You scared?" Her brother asked.

"No not really, you?" She replied and asked.

"No," He turned towards her and gave her a brotherly hug. "We part here, good luck and stay out of trouble." He walked up the stairs while she turned right to get to her class. Her brother had always cared for her, but rarely showed it. She never wanted to worry him, so she hid her feelings from him. In fact, she was frightened to start a new life in Tokyo without her beloved parents.

Whispers began when Mei stepped into the classroom. Well she is one of the most beautiful ladies, back in China. The rest of the classmates gave her the head to toe, scoffed and ignored her.

"So, you are Mei Yara?" The teacher had square glasses with her grey hair in a bun.

"Yes, miss…umm?" Mei stumbled.

"Katami, Mrs. Katami. I'm your History teacher, please sit wherever you like!" She looked around and found only one seat left, at the back of the class in the corner, next to the wall of windows. Mei spotted the only seat and paced towards it. She sat down and placed her books on her table. The guy next to her had red hair and eyes.

"Hey, I suggest you don't sit there, my buddy's going to be pissed when he comes." He leaned over towards Mei.

"Well there's only one seat left."

"Oh," He apologized and turned back to face the front.

When the bell rang, for the end of first period, everyone got up. A certain pink-haired girl walked over to her and placed her things on the desk in front of Mei.

"Hello! I'm Mariah! Welcome to Yokohoma High! Want to eat with me at lunch?" She asked.

"I have nothing to do at lunch, so yeah sure!" Mei replied with a smile.

"Well what's your next class?"

"Math," Mei answered while looking at her schedule.

"Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Harashi. Is he any good?"

"Ew, no. I have him too" She smiled, "So wait for me outside the class and we'll go together!" Mariah smiled.

"Okay!" Mei smiled back.

They both left the class and then it was back to finding her class for Mei. She turned a corner and found her locker, settled her things in her locker, then locked it. She turned around and saw what she thought was a couple.

"Um, Kai…You want to go to the dance…with me?" A girl with black short hair asked.

"No," The two toned-hair said with some what a cold breath. She was a pretty girl until tears grew in her eyes then dropped carefully.

"How could you?!" Mei exclaimed, she knew it was none of her business but after just glancing at him, she was mad. The short-haired girl looked at her as if Mei was talking to her but then realized it was towards Kei.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked with a sharp tone.

"You heard me," She tightened her voice and the two-toned hair winced.

"You have a problem?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. How could you turn her down so cold?"

"You don't even know who I am!" The voices were rising in the hall.

"You probably think you're so great, but do I look like I care?"

"Then mind your own damn business." At this Mei winced at how the boy threw his words.

"Oh boo hoo, I'm hurt." She threw back sarcastically. "Now, answer my damn question!" By now everyone was watching them yelling in the halls.

"Alright, what was it? Oh yes, how could I turn her down so cold?" The short-haired girl was standing in the middle of the conversation, confused at why Mei defended her. "I don't need to answer it." He gave her a stare that made Mei's spine shiver, turned around and walked away.

The bell suddenly rand and Mei cursed. She was already late for her second class.

"That bastard had the nerve!" She said to herself. Mei quickly grabbed her books and ran to her next class.

Breathing heavily while she burst into the class, the teacher gave a small shout.

"What on earth is this? Who are you?" The short stubby man with barely any black hair left exclaimed. "Oh, you're that new girl, Mei Yara, right? Well I have information for you, lady. You are LATE! I absolutely HATE lateness. Oh but you're probably going to tell me that you couldn't find the class, I'll let this go this time, missy. But next time you _will_ get detention for lateness. Don't disturb my class again, or waste my time, again." Mr. Harashi, who was the teacher, was nothing what Mei expected. "Quickly find a seat, I have no patience." She looked around and spotted a seat next to _him_, the two-toned freak.

They made eye contact and never stopped looking, even when Mei was walking towards her seat.

_Asshole, _Mei thought. _Made me late, who does he think he is? _She sighed under her breath.

_Why is she looking this way? _Kai thought,_ what the hell is wrong with her? Wait…she looks li-…_

"KAI!" Mr. Harashi yelled. "Answer the question, Mr. Hiwatari!" He stumbled back onto all four legs of the chair.

At that, Mei giggled, _freak.  
_

* * *

ALRIGHT! First chapter P yaaay!! Ahh well first story as well hehe, Anyways R&R!!! pleeease! 

-jcL


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered Glass

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Beyblade characters!!! P**

Chapter 2: Dropping Pieces

She had brought her owned lunch, made by her caring butler. She had pocket money that she used to buy ice cream and a drink.

"Are you going to tell me? A lot of the girls were looking at you." Mariah sat down in front of Mei, staring at her with bright eyes.

"Huh?" Mei replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't hide it! We all saw you staring at Kai Hiwatari." Mariah cried. "I mean it was the same when I starting hanging with the guys, but damn you seem to get right into it."

"What are you talking about?" Mei finally laid the question.

"Oh my god, you really don't know, do you?" Mariah gasped, "Okay! Kai Hiwatari is like, the richest person in Japan, I mean his father owns at least 3 quarters of every company, here in Japan, and, "

"Oh there's an 'and'," Mei, rolling her eyes, interrupted. She didn't care much what Mariah was talking about, she _knew__who _he was, _what type_ of person he was.

"He's the hottest guy in the school, maybe in Tokyo too," Mariah continued. Mei just sat there, licking her ice cream, staring at the 5 guys walking side by side into the cafeteria.

"Oh god…" She grumbled.

"Hey baby," A guy with short black spiky hair came to kiss Mariah's left cheek. "How are ya?"

"I'm good, oh hey, meet Mei! She's new to the school!" She smiled at Rei and returned a kiss. "This is my boyfriend, Rei."

"What up? Welcome to the hell hole," The guys laughed, expect for Kai, who stood and looked around.

* * *

**Mei's POV **

"Who are you looking for?" I asked him, everyone looked at me, except for the person I was directing to, "Eurh…forget it." I started to eat my sandwich after feeling stupid.

The guys sat around us, talking about girls and who'd they date, _typical_…

A group of girls were walking straight towards us, they wore their skirts shorter than usual and they tided their blouse to make them tighter. Oh god, I had a bad feeling about this.

"Heh. Kai, you better run," Tala, who was the red head that told me to sit somewhere else earlier, nudged Kai with his elbow.

"Shit," He cursed. He was about to leave but then stopped from the girl with ugly blonde streaks in her hair.

"Aww, Kai-baby, don't leave," She said in her squeaky high pitched voice. It pierced my ears when she talked. "How are you, honey?" She leaned towards him and hung her arms around his neck.

He pulled her arms off of him. Mariah made a regurgitating face and I laughed at that. The girl suddenly looked at me with squinting eyes. She had way too much make-up on and which made her look like a whore.

"What were you laughing at, new girl?" She hissed. At that I laughed even more. I couldn't help it; the look on her face was priceless. She had difficulties arching her left brow, and she squint her eyes even more. "Ugh, little girls these days...Kai, want to come over—,"

"Excuse me?"_ Little girl?_ I have a short temper and getting called 'little' makes it no better. I stood from where I sat, knowing I was taller than she was; I'm taller than most girls my age. "If you have a problem with me, you might want to get your facts straight. I'm well taller than you are, and I don't think 'little' cuts it." It was silence in the cafeteria, it was a small one, and you were able to hear people whispering things. "Actually, I shouldn't waste my breath on you," I started to walk away towards the door.

"Are you afraid to get your ass kicked, bitch?" She called. That made me snap.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get" I walked up to her face.

"Mitsu you're going to get your ass kicked!" Someone called.

"Shut up! I did my nails yesterday and I'd break them when I beat her," She hissed and walked away.

"Fucking whore," I said, the guys laughed, except for Kai who just smirked.

"Yo!" A guy with green eyes, and black buzzed cut hair walked up to us. Though I wouldn't say that it was walking he did…

"Hey sup?" Rei asked. "Oh Stephen, this is Mei, Mei this is Stephen, the damn Hispanic," He joked.

"Shut up, man. Don't wanna scared off the ladies," He chuckled. He looked at me and acknowledged my presence, _just like the last time_.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone got up to leave, except for us.

"Anyone want to skip?" Stephen asked.

"Yes," Kai finally said something.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" I asked.

"You just had ice cream!" Tala remarked.

"So?" I got up, ready to go, "So how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to ride with Rei, unless you have a car," Mariah said.

"Nah didn't bring it. My brother drove me."

"Alright, ice cream it is!" The 8 of us went out, including Kai, Rei, Tala, Stephan, Mariah, me and a few, which I wasn't introduced to. We went outside to a bright sunny afternoon, with a few clouds; _this reminds me of that day…_

The two that I didn't know went off with Tala and his car, Stephan rode with Kai, and I was stuck with Mariah and Rei.

In the black 612 Scaglietti Ferrari, the radio was turned up. One of my favourite songs was on, _Life by Yui_.

"_Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo,_

_Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo,_

_Kowagari wa umare tsuki," –Yui_

I'd rather try living well now than go back to when I was a kid

Cowardice is being born

I sang a bit of it, but then stopped, realizing where I was.

"Mei! You should sing at our talent show! You're really good!" Mariah turned around with wide eyes. _Shit they heard…_

"Yeah, I think there's another audition sometime next week." Rei agreed. I didn't like the idea of singing in front of people; I never liked to expose my talents. Plus it would have probably been in front of _him_ too. Rei suddenly made a sharp turn and parked his car next to Kei's and Tala's car.

"Well this is it!" Rei said when he got out of his car. I jumped out, excited over the thought of ice cream I've been craving.

* * *

**3rd Person **

The charcoaled-haired girl grabbed Mariah's hand and skipped her way over to the ice cream parlour.

Leaning against his blue Lotus Elise, the two-toned-haired boy stared at the long thin charcoaled thread that looked so familiar to him.

"Hey," Tala broke Kai's thoughts. "Let's go, man. Don't space-out on me,"

"Whatever," Kai mumbled. They slowly walked towards where everyone gathered.

"Hey, took you a while!" Mariah teased, "Oh my gosh, guess what!"

"What?" Tala automatically asked.

"Mei has a sexy singing voice!"

"Mariah…" Mei grumbled.

"Sing for us," Stephen looked at me with his green eyes, looking for amusement.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." She reacted coldly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He stretched the word as long as he could. Getting no satisfactory, he begged even more, "Come one! Sing!"

"No, I don't want to! Got it?" Her clenched fists turned her knuckles white. She hated being pressured. Realizing she made a seen, she went into the restrooms, embarrassed with regret.

"Nice job, you idiot," Mariah ran after Mei. A huge crash suddenly illuminated from the restrooms. The guys turned their heads towards the restrooms, curious about what had happened in there.

"Holy shit! Mei! Are you okay?" Mariah, who just walked in, saw the pieces of the glass mirror fall from where Mei had punched. "What happened? Why'd you do such a stupid thing? Mei! You're bleeding!"

Mei chuckled at all the question and widen-eyes on Mariah's face. "I'm fine, I'm sorry," She apologized, trying to contain her laughter. After recovering, she slowly took out the glass pieces from her hand and dropped them to the ground. She ripped a part of her blouse and tightened it around her knuckles.

"Calm down next time, I'm here for you, you can talk to me!" Mariah was concerned and Mei was grateful for that. She hated herself for letting anger take control. They walked out and the guys stood up, except for Kai.

"What happened? We heard—, what happened to your hand?" Rei asked looking at the red tinted cloth around Mei's hand.

Ignoring his questions, Mei went up to the cashier and ordered a Crème Brulé with nuts.

"You might want to clean the bathroom, and this is for the mirror," She reached into her front pocket and pulled out 4 hundred bills. Without staying to hear another word, she smiled and left the cashier. "Nothing happened," She said as she passed Rei outside, "And thanks for the ride," She took out her cell phone and dialled her brother's number. A few minutes later, a sleek black SLK280 Mercedes pulled into the parking lot, a black-haired boy, with bleu eyes stepped out, leaning against his car.

"What am I going to do with you?" He teased as Mei ran up to him.

"Nothing, that's what you can do, absolutely nothing, oni-sama!" She said licking her ice cream cone clean.

As they drove out Tala, Stephan, Rei and Mariah looked at Mei from their seats outside, wondering who that was.

"You almost got me into shit for having my cell phone in class," Lee said, "Luckily I said it was an emergency, and what are you doing skipping school?"

"No reason I just couldn't stand the air in there."

"Oh yeah suuure," He said sarcastically, "You know he doesn't remember, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I know, but I guess I'd like him to…For a day or so," Mei knew who her brother was talking about and fell silent after replying.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to your hand?" He had bleu eyes that changed to a bleu-gray which meant he was worried.

"Got pissed and punched a mirror,"

"Stephen?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mei's brother laughed at this, "Oh shut up,"

"Good old Stephen," He chuckled, "I thought you said you weren't going to be their friends again,"

"Yeah, I know, but Mariah, well I didn't know Mariah was acquainted with them,"

EEE!!! Chapter 2 :o Eurh, well nothing really important here, just that you realize that Mei knew these people before and such and such xx. It's a little boring this chapter, well I find it is xx


	3. Chapter 3 Ferris Wheel Anyone?

Chapter 3: Ferris Wheel Anyone?

In her room, Mei laid her tired body on her blackking sized bed. Looking at the ceiling her mind wondered. She thought about what happened in her past and what would her happened to her now. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

"Mei dinn—" Lee poked his head in and found Mei asleep. "Loser," he whispered. He took a blanket off her black couch and covered her with it. "Don't go crazy on my again, my dear imouto-chan,"

During the night Kai couldn't fall asleep he was too caught up in his thoughts.

_I know her, I feel like I know her, fucking hell..._

He got out of his bed and went downstairs to get a cup of orange juice.

"Hiwatari-sama, you couldn't fall asleep?" His butler asked him.

"No," Kai mumbled.

"Your father won't be back until next month, he called in today,"

"Whatever,"

"Are you still mad at what he did, Hiwatari-sama?"

Kai took out a jug of orange juice, slammed the fridge door and walked out of the kitchen. "Yes," he said coldly.

"Mei, wake-up!" Lee poked his head into the room, "It's dad, he's on the phone!"

"Huh? Dad?" Mei mumbled from under her covers, her brother threw the portable phone onto her bed.

"He wants to talk to you," and he disappeared from the doorway.

"Dad?" Mei mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

"Morning sunshine," He beamed. "How are you?"

"I'm tired, why the sudden call?"

"Why? I'm not allowed to call my only daughter and son, who moved?"

"Father…" She grumbled, she didn't have a choice but to move, her father knew that and yet couldn't except that fact.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. Your mother and I…" He drifted off.

"Father, I just woke up and I'm not in the mood to guess, so just spill." She said grumpily, she hated mornings and even if it was her father, he should have known better than to call her in the morning at…what time? 10:30 am. To Mei, that was still sleeping time on weekends.

"We're having a baby." There was a pause of silence for a moment, and Mei was just getting what she just heard into her head…A baby? Huh?

"WHAT?!" Mei yelled and suddenly sat upright on her bed. "Dad, how can mother possibly bear another child? Didn't the doctor say—"

"Yes, but it was a miracle," her father cut her off.

"Well?"

"Well what, darling?" her father knew what she meant by that, and wanted to avoid it as much as he could.

"Is it a girl or boy?" There was silence yet again, "You can not be serious…" Oh she knew what the answer was, and she was speechless.

"Your mother's not going to have an abortion, and we want to make this work,"

"Yes, father," She couldn't go against his wishes. He seemed so happy.

"Please tell Lee for me."

"Yes, father..." She hung up and walked out to find her brother outside her door, "Eavesdropping?" She asked.

"No, I was just making sure you were okay, there was a yell before," He looked at his younger sister with curious eyes. "So?"

"Their…having a baby, a baby girl," She said with a blank face, still in shock of the news.

"Well, that's wonderful! Don't you think—" The look on his sister's face was what stopped him from continuing. "Mei, she might not turn out like, well" He continued faintly.

"Like me?" She blurted out, "Do you honestly think that?" Suddenly her cheeks were a tinted pink, indicating she was back to herself. "I mean, think about it, how do you think grandfather would react? It'd be just like the last time."

"Mei, dad will prevent that, you know he would, things change you know, you'll never know,"

The doorbell suddenly rang and startled the two, who were fighting.

"Miss Yara, there is someone in the living room for you," Tokoma said a few minutes after the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Mei asked, running down the stairs.

"Hey," A familiar voice came from the living room, and Mei turned to see Mariah standing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked confused at how Mariah got her address.

"Eurh, well the guys are getting together tonight, and I just came by to ask if you wanted to come," Mariah said, smiling.

"Wow, you came to my house just to ask that?"

"Well I tried to call you this morning. But the line was busy, and plus, I wanted to go shopping with you!"

"Sure I'll go, by the way, how the hell did you get my address?" Mei questioned.

"Can I check out your room?" Mariah ignored the question, she was looking at everything. "You are like, loaded, how come you never told me?"

"It's not really something to boast about," she ran up the stairs. "Come on," it was easy to get lost on the first floor, but the second floor only had two corridors. Mei turned a corner and opened French doors to a white, black and deep pink room.

The walls were painted white on two walls with deep pink on the others. Her furniture was black. There were two doors in the room on opposite walls, one connecting to her walk-in closet and the other to her luxurious bathroom.

"Holy shit…" Mariah said in amazement. She was jumping from one end to the other, than stopped to a door, "closet?" Mei nodded. She flew open the doors and gasped at the many pieces of clothing and shoes she saw. "What's the other door?"

"Bathroom," Mei said laughing at Mariah's expression.

"There's the new mall, I want to check it out!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Yeah, I haven't been there yet, either," Mei smiled. "Come on, my car's in the garage." As they went down the grand staircases, Mei turned to face her butler. "Don't wait up for us, Tokoma. We're going out."

"Alright, Miss Yara," Tokoma said.

The garage door opened to a low-ride black and deep pink Mazda Rx8. It was custom made just for the driver.

"I love your ride!" Mariah said excited to see what kind of guys Mei picks up. She laughed at the thought.

At the entrance of the titanic mall, Mariah and Mei looked at the yellow and red signs hung up in the front. It was the fall sales and without a warning Mei was dragged by Mariah into the mall.

Laughing and giggling they went to the first store, which was a designer store, called _So Chic._

"Why are they staring at us?" Mariah asked, confused.

"It's probably because I look like this," Mei pointed to her clothes, she wasn't wearing anything special but a pair of loose jeans with flip flops and a black t-shirt that said _"What Are You Looking At?"_ in a big red print. Mariah laughed at Mei's expression.

"There's nothing in here, anyways." Mariah called. "Come on," She dragged Mei out of the store and went onto the next. "I heard they opened a _Tempted _store somewhere around here…" She stopped to look around and finally spotted the pink, white and yellow coloured sign. "Found it!" She yelled and continued to drag Mei.

They went inside and heads turned. They didn't turn to Mariah, but to Mei's appealing shirt. Even if she noticed, she continued to browse as if she didn't.

"Miss, may I help you?" An employee asked.

"No, we're just browsing," Mei didn't turn to see the crossed look on the man's face. He was irritated.

"Alright, Miss."

A few minutes later Mei spotted something cute; it was an emerald, drop-down long-sleeved halter top. "Excuse me," she went up to the guy that greeted her. "Can I try this on?"

"Sure," He made his way to the dressing rooms and as Mei went inside he mumbled something to himself. Mei heard and was startled at what he said.

"_Can she even pay for it?" _She hated prejudice.

She came out of the stalls and Mariah gasped at her. "Holy crap, you should totally get it!"

The shirt fitted her just perfectly for her body. The shirt showed her back but was covering her arms. It was low in the front but long in length. She was drop dead gorgeous in anything she wore.

The employee came to check up on her and was surprise that under the big black "_What Are You Looking At?" _T-shirt was a perfectly thin shaped body. She closed the door and changed back to her own clothes and stalked out of the dressing rooms. She stalked up to the cashier and slammed the shirt on the counter. "This will be all," she smiled sarcastically.

"Did anyone help you, Miss?" Mei turned to the guy and smirked, then back to the cashier.

"Nope, nobody at all," The guy gave her a face and stalked off. _Bastard…_Mei thought.

As they left the store to go to the food court, Mei gasped at the ice cream store.

"Can we go?" Mei didn't even let Mariah answer; she just dragged her towards the ice cream store. "Chocolate double fudge sundae please!" She called.

"Uhh, miss there's a line up…" Mei looked at the line next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't see it," embarrassed she made her way to the back of the line, dragging Mariah with her.

"Loser," someone said from behind her.

She turned around to a smirking Stephan.

"Gah!" she jumped.

"Man, I didn't think I was that scary." Stephan chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Ignoring the question, he faced Mariah.

"Your boyfriend's getting a burger," He pointed towards Mos Burger.

"Oh, okay, thanks." She started to walk away.

"Mariah, wait for me. I want ice cream!" She didn't want to be left alone with Stephan.

"Why? Scared to be left alone with me?" He read her thoughts.

"Of course not, why would I be?" She said smiling.

"Then you won't mind if I go see my boyfriend, right?" Mariah winked and left.

* * *

Mei's POV

* * *

Shit, what have I gotten myself into?

"So why are you here?" I looked up to Stephen.

"Ah, Rei wanted to come and check out the new mall. Heard there was a Ferris wheel on the roof," he shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I saw it on the way in. I totally forgot about it."

"Want to ride it later?" is he asking me to go onto the Ferris wheel with him, and only him? "With Mariah and Rei? I'm pretty sure Mariah would want to go."

What the fuck? That is the second time that happened…

"Eurh…sure" I finally said. I didn't know what else to say, he had me in a corner.

"Miss?" I turned around to the cashier. "What would you like?"

"Huh? Oh shit. Sorry." Man I was hopeless. "I'd like a chocolate double fudge sundae please!"

"You alright?" I nodded to him.

"Here you go," I handed the money and left, eating my sundae. I turned around to see Stephan tagging along.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You're following me,"

"That's because you're going towards Mariah…Mariah's with my friend, Rei…Remember?" He said cautiously. Oh fuck…What was wrong with me? I was never this stupid. I mean get a grip of yourself, Mei. This is Stephan we're talking about…Good old Stephan. The same Stephan…the same Stephan that…shit…Tears were at the edge of my eyes now, great. I look like a stupid crying baby. Fucking shit.

"Mei! Over here!" I winced to look at Mariah waving her arm at me. That snapped me back to reality.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you angry yesterday." He whispered to me while we walked towards Mariah and Rei. "I'm sorry." I turned to him and smiled.

"You didn't make me angry, Stephan. Okay?" He rarely apologized…So weird.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3:P Been a while. I'm in Taiwan right now, and I forgot the papers of the story xD Sooo I'm like writing this by memory :P Haha.. Anyhooz…Please R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing To Surprising

Chapter 4: Nothing to surprising…

As I tried to get out of tonight's event, which was to go over to Kai's place and do whatever they planed on doing, Mariah dragged me along the parking lot towards my car. "Do I have to go, Mariah?"

"Yes, you do, because I hate being the only girl there and it's rare for the guys to have let in a girl just like that." Mariah turned to look at me. "You have to go! Every girl in our school would die to be in your position!"

"Fine…" I grumbled. We got to my car and Mariah shoved her bags into the backseat and jumped into the passenger side.

She cranked up the radio which made the bass start the vibration in the car. I loved that feeling.

"So where to?" I asked her.

"Well everyone's going to meet up at Kai's around 8, and it's 5. How about we go over to my place to get ready?"

"Get ready? Do we honestly have to? I mean we're fine with what we're wearing right now!"

"No! You're going to wear that sexy green shirt!" Mariah whined.

"Oh come on, Mariah. I'm not wearing that to Kai's place."

"Fine, let's go to my place anyways, I need to put these bags away" She stuck her tongue out at me. I sighed and drove out of the parking lot. She gave me directions and we turned into a short semi-circle driveway. "Dad, I'm home!" she called out when we walked in.

"Mari, you're home!" An old man with gray hair walked towards us. That's her dad?

"Grandpa," Mariah looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you're dad left for America this afternoon. I'm here to just keep an eye on your little brother."

"Oh, well then," she gave her grandfather a hug. I winced at the thought of my grandfather. "This is Mei, grandpa." She smiled at me and so did her grandfather. He looked at me from head to toe and gasped.

"You're skinny just like Mari! What are you people eating these days?" He gave me his hand and I shook it but instead he pulled me and gave me a hug. "Any friends of Mari are friends with me!" He was warm and friendly, how come grandparents weren't all the same? Usually they'd be cherry in every circumstance but my grandparents just had to be different. So fucking stupid…

"Come on," Mariah pulled me upstairs.

"Nice meeting you grandpa of Mariah's!" I called as I was pulled into a light purple room. I guess it was Mariah's room. She had a white twin size bed with as many pink pillows possible. A wardrobe in a corner with a white desk next to it and a sliding door for the closet I presumed. She dumped her bags onto the floor and jumped onto her bed.

"So, this is it! Nothing compared to your room, but this is home sweet home to me!" She smiled at me and I laughed. "Come on, I want to do your make-up and hair!" She made me sit in front of a mirror.

About an hour later someone knocked on the door.

"Mari! You girls want to eat supper? You girls are too skinny, you need food!" Her grandfather called from the other side of the door.

"You hungry?" Mariah asked me.

"Starved," I answered.

"Yes, grandpa! Thanks!" Mariah called. A few minutes later her grandfather opened the door with two trays. He smiled at us and left us to our food.

Finally Mariah was done getting me and herself ready and we left for Kai's house.

* * *

No one's POV

"Hiwatari-Sama, Your friends are in the living room." One of the maids called into the intercom. The two-toned-haired boy opened the door and went down the stairs. Walking calmly into the living room, he saw Tala standing with Rei and two heads on the couch facing them. One pink haired head, indicating it was Mariah and another one which he recognized…

"What's up?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," Kai said to him. He nodded towards Tala. "Where's Stephen?"

"Don't know, he said he was going to meet up with us," Tala answered. Mariah stood up from where she sat and turned to Kai.

"So? What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"You guys decided to come, so you decide," He wasn't in the mood to do anything. Mei turned her head and looked at him with her purple eyes. He stared into them wondering how he never noticed her eyes. She quickly turned away, noticing his stare, which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Let's go clubbing," Mariah suggested. Rei went behind Mariah and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, we went clubbing two nights ago." He kissed her.

_God, couldn't they do this somewhere else?_ Kai thought.

"Man, get a fucking room." He finally called. Mariah, flushed with red, took a pillow from the couch and threw it towards Kai, missing horribly. He picked it up and placed it back on the couch. "Behave," at that, Mei laughed.

"Let's go to the beach," Mei suggested after, "We could make a bonfire," Everyone stared at her like she was weird. She stood and ran out of the living room. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine, but someone please call the spic and tell him where we're going." Kai said coldly. Tala took out his cell and dialed.

"What?" Tala yelled into his cell phone. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to Tala. "He's in the hospital? What happened?" He paused. "Alright, we'll be there." He closed his cell phone and turned to everyone. "Stephen's in the hospital."

"What happened?" Mariah asked loudly.

"No clue, she wouldn't tell me. His dad's out of town and no one knows his number, so they had to wait for someone to call. Anyways less talking, more moving, we need to get to the hospital." He made a move towards the doorknob but the door was already opened. "What the," He looked back and everyone except for Kai was standing there. "Where's Kai?"

"He probably already went, let's just go," Rei shrugged. Everyone hustled to their cars, wondering what had happened to their friend. Mei was worried the most, she knew what kind of things he got into and this was no surprising matter to the charcoaled-haired girl.

"Shit," she cursed as she drove.

A few minutes later and all three cars parked next to each other.

"Mei," Tala said, "Nice car,"

"Thanks," Mei smiled. They rushed into the hospital, but they were afraid of the consequence that awaited them.

"We're here to see Stephen, Stephen Gordano." Tala said quickly.

"Stephen Gordano…He's on the 3rd floor in room 313." The receptionist said. They rushed towards the elevator which took forever to come down. Finally they were searching for the room.

Mei spotted it first and ran to it, swung open the door to see Stephen sitting up on the bed. "What happened?" She cried.

"Worried, much?" He smirked.

"What do you mean worried? Obviously we're all worried!" She said pouting her lips.

"Yeah, well to answer your question. I got into a fight." He looked at Tala, "with Hitachi's gang. Fucking bastards couldn't even fight 1 on 1,"

"Are you kidding me?" Tala exclaimed. "They always have at least 8 people when they walk the streets." He punched Stephen's arm, "and you're still fucking alive." He chuckled.

"Fuck man!" Stephen punched Tala harder than he did, "That fucking hurts."

"Hey, do you know where Kai went?" Rei asked, wondering.

"Yeah, um you might want to find him before he does anything he'll regret…but knowing him, he probably can take them" Stephen said, looking at his hands, "He came by a few minutes before you guys came and I told him what happened, he left the minute I said Hitachi's name." Tala and Rei exchanged looks and rushed out of the room.

"Rei!" Mariah called.

"Baby, I'll be back later, stay here with Stephen." He cried running after Tala.

"Where are they going?" Mariah pouted.

"To find Hitachi, silly." Mei started to walk out of the room, "I'm going home, Mariah, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Mariah nodded and waved. Stephen winked at her and she gave him the fingure.

In the car Mei was wondering if she should go or not. She saw their cars leave the parking lot and in any minute she'll lose sight of them.

"Fucking Christ…" She cursed out loud. She drove out and followed the two cars. "I'm going to get in trouble." She laughed at the thought of her brother 'grounding' her.

Half an hour later the two cars, about 8 meters in front of her, stopped. She parked her car on the side and waited for them to get out. What seemed forever, they finally got out of their cars. She waited as they walked into the park to her right. It was 9:30 pm with the moon high in the sky, shinning down on her face making it glow.

As she got out, a faint noise came from the direction the guys were walking to.

"Come on," The red headed boy said to the other dark figure.

_God damn it, at this rate, I'm not going to tell who's who._ Mei thought. As she ran quietly towards the noise, she heard someone talk.

"You think you can take us?" A harsh voice was talking. Mei finally saw what was going on, as she hid behind a pretty big rock, looking at the tall man in a black short jacket with its sleeves cut off, showing his arms. He was big. At least 8 more guys, small and big, were standing behind him.

_So he's Hitachi?_ Mei asked in her thoughts. _What an ugly looking guy…_She giggled.

Rei and Tala stopped in their tracks; they weren't going to interfere unless Kai asked for help and knowing him he wouldn't. Finally Kai nodded towards them. They walked up to him and looked at Hitachi.

"So where's the fucking spic?" Hitachi spat.

"Since you guys were too pussy to fight him 1 on 1, he wound up in the hospital, and we're just here to finish up what he couldn't." Kai wasn't worried at all and he still had his coldness.

"Heh, you think you can take us? 3 on 9?"

"It just means more for us. You fucking bitch." Tala smirked. Hitachi was pissed off, and finally ran towards Kai with his fist up in the air.

Well that's it, chapter 4, eurhmmm yeah I'm STILL in Taiwan and will be for the next 2 months so… bare with me? These won't be posted until I can get internet access with my laptop P. SOOOOOO please write reviews!!! I'll accept anything as a critic… except for flames xD and yes I know my grammar is poor and so may be my spelling TT kek.


	5. Chapter 5 Milk Tea

Chapter 5: Milk Tea

_I think I'll just go home. I mean I already know what the outcome is, right? So why would I care? But, what if…Gah never mind, I'll stay just in case! _Mei thought.

The moment Kai caught the fist aiming at him with one hand, he twisted the arm backwards with so much force and then aided Hitachi's fall with his right arm. As their leader fell, the 8 followers started to run forwards towards the three.

"Here we go," Rei smirked.

It was getting near to the end of the fight with only 4 guys left besides the Tala, Kai and Rei. The charcoaled-haired girl was rubbing her legs while she sat on the ground. The blood wasn't flowing into her thighs since she was crouching. She spotted something shinny in one of the guys hands. He was behind Kai ready to stab him in the back.

"Kai!" Mei cried. She suddenly rushed out from where she was sat and grabbed the man's hand. She then quickly slammed her left elbow into the man's belly cutting off his air. Blood then sprayed out from his mouth. Noticing he was twice her size as he fell, she then got ready for the next attacker to her right. Everyone stopped where they were. Kai turned around to see the charcoaled-haired girl duck from someone's punch and then throwing her right leg in a horizontal semi-circle motion to hit the man's knee caps. All 4 of the rest of the followers were down by the time she heard the crack in the man's knees, with satisfaction she stood.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kai yelled at the girl as she recovered from the attack.

"Man, she just saved your life. So calm the fuck down" Tala said, breathless, he walked to the first man that Mei attacked and took the pocket knife from his hand. He wiped his forehead and turned to Rei who smirked. Kai walked to where Hitachi laid and spat in his face.

"Next time, don't be a fucking pussy and fight your own fights, you fucking bitch." Kai swore. There was a small gash on his left arm and as the dark red liquid drip from his arm, Mei sighed. She quickly took out her dad's handkerchief and started to wrap it around his arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked with her worried eyes.

"Why are you here? You could have gotten hurt." Kai said, looking into the purple-grey eyes. She quickly looked away and turned to Rei and Tala who grinned.

"What are you guys smiling at?" She looked at them coldly.

"Nothing, but yeah why are you here? Kai's right, you could have been hurt and weren't you at the hospital with Mariah?" Rei asked. "Where's Mariah anyways?"

"She's still at the hospital with Stephen and I came because I wanted to and to make sure you guys weren't up to something illegal." She laughed as she wiped the blood off of her face.

"Anyways, how did you learn how to fight like that?" Tala looked at the girl who was grinning more then ever.

She thought about it for a few minutes, thinking about a valid lie that wouldn't leave to more questions. "China," she finally said. "Our neighbors taught Taekwondoand Karate. So they taught me when I was young, but this is mostly street fighting that I was involved in, back in Taiwan,"

"Come on, let's get out of here," Kai finally said. After listening to Mei talk about her past life, he didn't want to hear anymore, there was something about what she said that made him wince. She was lying, and he knew. "You parked so close to them, and they didn't even notice?" Kai saw her car from where she parked it.

"What the fuck?" Rei looked where Kai was looking but had difficulties making out the car in the dark. "You can't even see it."

"It's pink. How can you miss it?" Kai smirked at what Mei said.

* * *

Mei's POV 

In Stephen's hospital room, everyone was laughing except for Kai. They were talking about what happened during the fight and my 'rescue'.

"Ah man, I wished I was there." Stephen said after recovering from laughter. "I wanted to see a hot chick fight against two guys twice her size." He grinned, at that I threw a light punch at his arm. "Why the fuck is everyone hitting me today?" He said cursing.  
"Because we just love you," I cooed. I snickered and left the room, "I'm getting something to drink, does anyone want something?"

"Yeah, coffee," Kai grumbled with his eyes closed in his seat. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled evilly.

"Then go get it yourself." At that I left before he could say anything else.

I couldn't decide what I wanted so I pressed the milk tea button. I turned to leave, sipping on my drink, but I bumped into a hard chest. "Sorry," I said and started to leave until the person I bumped into grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you lie before?" I looked up to see Kai staring down at me with his hazel eyes.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him confused.

"About you learning to street fight in Taiwan," He finally said. Wait a minute…Wasn't he suppose to not remember? How can he know I lied? "I don't know why, but I had a weird feeling when you told us about it," He averted his eyes to the ceiling. How come everyone is reading my mind these days? I pouted and dropped his hold on my wrist as I stood back.

"That's none of your business," I said coldly. "Besides, why the hell would you care?" I couldn't act nice to him. I'll end up regretting it. I continued to sip my drink and walked away. A few minutes later he caught up to me with his cold coffee.

"I think it is my business." Kai said.

"You don't even know me," I chocked when I said it. It was true though, he didn't know me anymore, well at least he shouldn't. I got into the elevator and he followed. Just as the door started to close, I jumped out just in time.

"Mei!" Kai called, but the door closed.

* * *

Kai's POV

I pressed the open sign and as it re-opened she was already gone. Fuck. I ran out the front doors and just caught a glimpse of her pink and black car turn into another road.

I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I had to find her.

I was driving around mindlessly everywhere. I already ran out of gas once and now I'm at half a tank left. It was late. It was 2 in the fucking morning and I'm trying to find this…this…girl… I suddenly stopped at a gate to a mansion. Is this where she lived? I had a good feeling about it. I pressed the intercom and asked for Mei.

"Hold on a minute," A low voice said. A few minutes later he came back, "Sorry there isn't a Mei in this household."

"Impossible, you wouldn't have waited so long to tell me that," I shouted.

"Sir, if you'll just please drive your car out of the driveway, its 2:15 in the morning," The man said.

After waiting a while I finally said "Can you tell her that it's Kai, Kai Hiwatari." I was given no response and finally I drove back to my place.

I entered the house and Taho looked at me.

"Hiwatari-sama, there was a call for you at 1:49," she said to me as she took my shoes.

"Who was it from?"

"Gordano-sama," She disappeared behind a wall and then re-appeared.

"Can you get him on the phone, please?" I asked her, I didn't feel like doing anything at that moment.

"Yes, Hiwatari-sama," She left, and I went up to my room. As I entered my room, the intercom went off.

"Gordano-sama is on the line, Hiwatari-sama." I picked up the phone and waited for a click, indicating Taho had turned the phone off.

"Stephen, do you know anything about Mei?" I asked impatient with the subject. I couldn't stand not knowing who she was, I tried to push the feeling back many times but it just kept coming back. Man I feel like a fucking hopeless bastard.

"No. But speaking about Mei, where the fuck is she and what are you doing at home? You were supposed to get me and Mariah something to drink." He finished.

"Forget it. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You're getting out tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but—" I didn't let him finish. I hung up the phone before I could hear anything else.

Who is she? Why can't I remember? It seemed like I was missing something…

* * *

No one's POV

"Morning Mei," Her brother knocked on the door and went in. The charcoaled-haired girl was already up, looking mindlessly into the mirror. "What are you doing?" She winced and turned to him.

"Nothing at all, oni-sama," She smiled at him and picked up her hairbrush. He took the hairbrush out of her hands and started to brush her damped hair.

"What do you mean nothing? I can tell something's wrong, you've been acting weird since you got back home last night. What happened?" He looked at her through the mirror. She didn't say anything. "Mei, tell me what happened." He asked again.

"Nothing, just Kai…" Just the thought of him made her fringe, "Kai…" tears started to form in the corners of her purple eyes.

"Oh, Mei…" Lee sighed. He pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. But instead she got up from where she sat and started to cry in her brother's arms. "Mei…"

"I miss him" She mumbled, "I miss everyone, it's not fair. It's not fair…" She cried.

"Mei, someone's on the phone for you," Tokoma boomed into the intercom.

She sniffed and blew into the tissue. Lee picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"Hello?"

"It's Kai. Mei I need to know, I can't stop thinking about it and you." She dropped the phone, startled at the caller. Her brother looked at her and then picked up the phone.

"Who's this?" He demanded.

"Who's this? I should be asking you that, who are you and what are you doing at Mei's house?"

"I'm her brother, now who the fuck is this? Honestly I have no patience when it comes to people harming my little sister."

"Kai, Hiwatari Kai," There was a pause of silence for nearly a minute.

"Don't call this household again, you understand that? And if I was correct, you were the one that rang at our doorbell last night. Don't come by anymore, if you do, you're a fucking dead man." Lee said coldly, he was the type to answer so harsh to someone easily. He hung up the phone and threw it on Mei's bed. He went over to her and hugged her, "Mei…He's an asshole for making you like this…" He cooed.

Okay well I guess you guys will probably get chapter 4 AND 5 at the same time Lol. Yup still in Taiwan and still VERY hot [ It's like hot and humid and it's nasty as fuck. Excuse my language X. Anyways This chapter isn't my favorite, except for the beginning :P That's about it though…Eurh I wasn't really sure about the ending of this chapter and well I couldn't remember what I had for it soooo hope you guys liked it S please review it!


	6. Chapter 6 The Clocks of Genève

Chapter 6: The Clocks of Genève

"Mariah, you know where Mei is?" Kai asked the pink-haired girl in homeroom.

"No, why is something wrong?" She turned around in her seat to face him.

"No, never mind," He lay back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Hmph," Mariah pouted and turned to Rei, "Where _is_ Mei? I didn't see her this morning and where did she go last night?"

The bell rang and Mrs. Katami entered the room, "Alright class, today we're going to start a new project, but before I get into details let's start with the attendance." She started to name names. She landed at Mei, no one responded. "Yara? Mei Yara? That's odd, she might be sick," suddenly the door slid open in the back of the room and Mei was standing in the door way.

"Sorry, I'm late! Katami-sensai" The charcoaled-haired girl said cheerfully, "I have a late slip," she smiled. She walked up to the front and handed the teacher the yellow slip. She turned around and saw only one seat left and that was next to Rei. She walked to the seat, feeling Kai's eyes on her, she felt uneasy.

"What instruments do you play, Miss Yara?" Mrs. Parker asked the girl sitting down in the front row, "I forgot to ask you last class."

"I play two instruments, the piano and the violin,"

"Oh that's wonderful, well would you like to enlighten us with a little something?" she asked, "With whichever instrument you prefer."

Mei sighed, she was a modest girl.

She seated herself in front of the piano and adjusted the seat. Kai was in the back of the class waiting to hear what she was going to play. She waited for a second, thinking of an easy piece to play. She thought of Les Cloches de Genève by Franz Liszt. As she started, Kai closed his eyes, breathing in the music that she played. It was relaxing to him and suddenly it hit him.

He fringed at the massive headache he suddenly got. The memories past him to quickly and he couldn't control the feeling.

There was a crash in the back of the class and Mei sharply turned her head, wanting to know who was disturbing her. She looked carefully and spotted a bit of the blue hair she recognized.

"Kai," She whimpered as she ran to the back. Everyone huddled around them. Mrs. Parker quickly pushed her way through and gasped at Kai's body.

"You there," Mrs. Parker pointed to a boy standing, "Get the nurse!"

"Papa, do something!" Mei yelled into the phone, "Don't let grandfather take everyone!"

"Mei, I can't do anything. You know I can't." Her dad said. The charcoaled-haired girl was standing in the waiting area of the hospital. Tears fell down her face. "I know it's not fair, darling. But your grandfather's doing this for the good and for your sake,"

"Yes father," She mumbled.

"Stephan Gordano, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon and Tala Ivanov will be on a plane to Taipei to receive the Shi Ze treatment," Her father stated, then hung up the phone.

She didn't want that to happen again, but what could she possibly do to stop it? She kept thinking, but nothing came up.

"Miss Yara," a man in a long white coat came up beside her, "There is only one thing that I can tell you, there is an unknown substance in Kai Hiwatari's system, I couldn't find anything else that was wrong with him," The doctor said, "I am very sorry," Even if he didn't know what it was, she did, she knew what it was.

Flashback

The charcoaled-haired girl creped into the wooden walled office, slowly she looked back to check if anyone was there. Nobody.

She closed the door quietly and walked quickly to the long wooden desk.

"Must be somewhere in here…" She whispered to herself. She scanned through the file cabinet and spotted a file filed under Hiwatari.

She took it out and opened it, gasped as her eyes went over 4 words.

'_Shi Ze treatment; success.' _

She dropped the files, with anger rising.

"Father, how could you let him do it?" The girl screamed as she threw open the doors to the living room. Her eyes were purple with small sparks of red, indicating she was angry.

"Mei, please calm yourself!" the 40 year old man yelled as he stood from his seat.

"No! I will not! How could you let him do it?" She asked again in a lower voice. Her hair was turning a fire red, she was changing and she couldn't help it.

"Mei, I'm warning you. Calm down," He slowly reached into his pocket and dialed security.

"Why won't you answer me?!" She screamed, her high pitched voice ran into her fathers eardrums making him cringe.

Suddenly a burst from two men ran into the living room, both of them carrying a USP .45 in hand; shot the fire-haired girl.

End Flashback

"Thank you," She bowed her head. "May I visit him?"

"Yes, you can. His room is the last one to the right, he's asleep and I should warn you that he needs his rest." He pointed to the left corridor.

"Thank you," She smiled and the doctor left. She had already phoned everyone but none of them could get there until after school.

As she walked into the room, her eyes laid on the two-toned-haired boy. She quietly walked to his side. "I'm so sorry, Kai…" She whispered. "This is my entire fault, if I had done something in the past…I could have prevent this to happen." Tears were finally running down her cheeks. The phone rang suddenly and made the charcoaled-haired girl jump.

"Hello?" She sniffed.

"Mei? Are you okay?" It was Mariah. The charcoaled-haired girl looked at the clock, seeing it was 12:25 pm, it was lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried."

"Don't worry so much about him, it's Kai and we all know that Kai's like… god…" It drew a small smile across Mariah.

_If you only knew…_Mei's mind drifted.

"Anyways, I should probably go, I'm needed at home," She flipped her phone closed and looked back to the subtle Kai. "I must be off," she murmured to him. But as she stood to leave, something grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave me," She turned, looking right into Kai's dark eyes.

"What?" She asked, face blank, mind blank.

"I said," Kai sat up, "don't leave me."

"W—," It took a while to think, "Wh— why would you care?"

"Mei..." He looked down at his other hand. "I—…"

_Don't say it._ Mei thought, regaining her thoughts. _Or I'll really break…_

He looked up, "I love you…" Tears built up in the corner of her eyes and small gray specks appeared around her irises. "Your eyes always did that when you were sad."

"I hate you," She murmured.

"I don't believe that." He smirked as he pulled her wrist towards him. She couldn't move on her own and was dragged slowly towards him.

Just as her legs brushed against the hospital bed, the two-toned haired boy leaned up. Placing his hand smoothly on the girl's bare neck, he pulled her into a kiss.

Mei's POV

_Mm…was that a dream?_ I opened my eyes slightly to face a black shirt. _Mm…Kai's scent…_

_Wait…Kai's scent?_ I quickly bolted from my spot. Looking down next to me was Kai's subtle sleeping face. _Nope, I guess it wasn't a dream…_ I smiled. _I love you too, my darling…_

…

_But…I know this can't last…_A few tears dropped from my eyes.

"God, what is wrong with me?" I slipped out of bed and walked towards the door, wiping the tears off my cheeks. I glanced at the clock over the doorway._Hmm…3:30…They'll be here soon…_

Kai's POV

"Where is she?" I looked up to the clock, _6:45_.

"I don't know! Call her house," Rei yelled at me.

"Fuck," I flipped my phone closed. I took my wallet and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans. I stalked out of the room and ran to the reception. "Yeah, I'm Kai Hiwatari, I'll be checking out." I said to the nurse.

"Uh… But sir, the doctor said you should stay overnight."

"Yeah look, I'm in a hurry, it's either you call security to try and stop me or you can just sit still and ask for the room I stayed in to get cleaned for the next patient." I said coldly.

"Uh...Yes sir, so Kai Hiwatari?" I nodded, "Alright, you're checked out." She smiled faintly.

"Shit, I don't have a lift!" I yelled once I got out. I noticed I didn't have my car or my keys. I flipped opened my cell phone and speed dialed Tala's number. "Come pick me up at the hospital."

"What? Why me?" Tala asked.

"Cause you're the closest to the fucking hospital, now come get me, fucking Christ!" I shouted.

Five minutes later a green 911 Carrera 4s stopped in front of me.

"You need a new fucking car, man," I said without looking at him.

"Dude…" Tala turned to me, "I like my baby, so shut the fuck up," I grinned at that.

"Drive me to Mei's,"

"What?" He stared at me. I hesitated, thinking of something that'll make sense.

"Just drive." Nothing came to mind but Mei.

"Alright man," He placed the car on first gear and drove.

Twenty minutes later, Tala leaned over to the intercom and asked for Mei.

"Sorry she's not here," The guy said through intercom, Tala turned to me. _Fucking Christ…_I leaned over to the window.

"Charles, open the fucking gate. It's me." I leaned back from the window.

"Kai?" We heard a crash, "Uh, yes, sir." The front gate started to open.

"What the hell?" Tala asked me.

"Don't ask."

* * *

Sorry I'm so so soooo late on this, but when I came back from Taiwan, I was waaay to busy with school and shit. Anyways, this is a short one, and kind of sidetracked. Nevertheless... Hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
